


Lady's Tramp

by nataliefn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunt, M/M, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay is playing a game but Reek isn't involved, instead it is a girl but she doesn't know it yet.  She wants to pet Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Tramp

Reek really didn’t mind sleeping in the kennels. It wasn’t all that bad. The other two of Ramsay’s current hounds were relatively decent. At first they had attacked him, the more dominant of the two had even ripped a good hole in his arm. Slowly though he learned how to not set them off and was eventually accepted as one of the dogs, as part of the pack.  
When it was just them out in the runs, he actually enjoyed himself. The dominant of other two was named Charlotte and the other was Clara. The girls they were named after were sisters, both of which Ramsay had enjoyed. Charlotte had claimed Reek as her own pup usually treating him like one.  
Clara on the other hand, still very young, loved to try and play with him. She would nip at him and when Reek felt up to it, he occasionally nipped back and would attempt to play with her even if it ended up getting him hurt since she was stronger than him by a long shot. When she did hurt him too much and Charlotte noticed she would usually put an end to it.  
Things changed though when Ben or Ramsay were around.  
Ben was one of the two people that held the cards on whether or not they would be fed that day. When he came into the kennels all eyes were on him and none of the other dogs mattered. Sometimes he would yell at them, other times be physically abusive, and on rare days he would be gentle. On those rare days, Reek would be pet just like the other dogs. To outsiders rolling on his back and a grown man rubbing another man’s stomach may have seemed very strange. Those outsiders’ must not have known that Reek wasn’t a man, he was just another one of the bitches.  
When Ramsay entered the kennels all of the dogs cowered down and watched him carefully. Though the two female dogs would be excited as well, they lived to hunt with their master. On hunting days, Reek would either sit in his cage or be dragged along to follow after them, unable to keep up.  
…  
Reek was in his own cage when Ramsay entered the kennels. Charlotte had been dozing but was now staring intently at her master. Clara though saw the newcomer and instantly started growling at her. Charlotte soon after followed her example and bit at the bars trying to get to her and rip her throat out.  
Ramsay smiled at them, going to Charlotte’s cage and unlocking it to let her out. “Do you trust me,” he asks the woman who was standing by the doorway.  
“Not in the least my lord.” She smiled back at him.  
Reek was confused by this interaction. It was not like Ramsay at all. Then he saw it as he looked at Ramsay’s eyes. He was playing a game and for once it was not directed at him.  
“You might want to worry then, Charlotte here can be truly vicious, Ella.” Those eyes, Reek knew those eyes.  
Then Reek looked to Charlotte, she was ready to rip Ella apart though he knew she wouldn’t unless given the command, though if Ella came within biting distance of her, she would in fact bite.  
Clara was foaming at the mouth attacking the side of her cage.  
Finally Ramsay swung open Charlotte’s cage. Ella visibly flinched but Charlotte didn’t dare come out. “You can pet her but I can’t promise she won’t bite.”  
The woman rolled her eyes. Then as if it was planned they settled on Reek who froze under her gaze. “What about that one, will he bite me?”  
Ramsay shrugged and rested a hand on Charlotte’s neck. She was still growling fiercely but leaned into his touch. “He may bite you. Not that it would hurt. He’s barely got any teeth left in that filthy mouth.”  
“Can I pet him?” She seemed perfectly fine with the idea of Reek being a dog and definitely not a man.  
“Only if you pet Charlotte and Clara first.” So this was the game. Reek cocked his head much like a dog would. “If you can pet them then you can pet Reek. Take as long as you like, use any method you can think of but you have to pet them first. No wimpy touches either, touch them as I am touching Charlotte now.”  
…  
It took three days before Ella got up the courage to face Charlotte. Her method of choice? She was actually trying to get Charlotte to submit. Even Reek found it amusing.  
She stomped her foot, put on an angry tone, and screamed, “ENOUGH!” Of course Charlotte only got angrier causing Ella to squeak and step back.  
Ramsay full on laughed at her even when she glared at him. “Really love? She’s in a cage, she can’t hurt you too much.”  
…  
Next she tried bribing the dog. Throwing a scrap of meat into her cage but the bitch left it be in favor of growling at her until she left. Then the dog looked to Ramsay to make sure she was allowed to eat the meat. He nodded his to her and Charlotte quickly ate it.  
…  
Ella and Ramsay stood back from the pen but enough to see yet not close enough to alarm the dogs they were there. She watched as Reek approached Charlotte. He was submissive about it, keeping low to the ground and eyes downcast. The older female instantly started licking him as if he were one of her own. This instantly gave her an idea though it would be very embarrassing for her, she wanted to win this game.  
Ella asked Ramsay to let all of the dogs including Reek out of the cage, promising not to touch him. He complied letting them all out into the run.  
Ella watched them again for a while before entering the run without Ramsay. She had to approach carefully keeping her eyes down as the dogs growled at her and Reek cowered behind them. When she got a few feet from them, she dropped down to her hands and knees, thankful for her long dress as she slowly edged forward.  
Charlotte had been making sure to stay in front of her pup and was now looing rather confusedly at Ella. She approached her first, growling still and fur raised. After a quick sniff, she concluded that the girl was no threat and relaxed. Clara relaxed as well.  
Ella waited a few seconds before raising her hand and touching the dog’s chest, stroking the fur there. She smiled proudly before looking to Clara and crawling to her, by now her dress was ruined. She did the same as she had done with Charlotte and was able to stroke the fur on her chest as well after some time.  
Ramsay clapped behind her. “Good job Ella, I never thought you would get it. I suppose you have earned the privilege of touching my Reek.”  
The woman smiled slowly backing away before getting up and going to Ramsay. “Good because that was degrading.”  
Reek’s master then looked to him and whistled. “Reek,” he calls softly yet leaving no room for argument.  
Reek quickly made his way to his master past his friends and knelt at his feet.  
Ella knelt down as well reaching out to touch him but stopping when he flinched away closer to Ramsay. “Shh,” she whispers, holding out her hand and smiling as he slowly came closer until his hair was resting against her hand. She pet it fondly. “This means I win then right?”  
“Oh no my dear,” Ramsay says his tone changing. Reek looked up to him and instantly started backing away whining. His face had changed to match his eyes. “This means that I finally get to hunt you. You have an hour before my girls, Reek, and myself will be after you. You may have made friends with them but that won’t change anything when they rip your throat out. Now run love, far and fast.”  
…  
Reek was lying with the girls who each had a new bone to chew on when Ramsay entered the run carrying a tiny version of the bitches that laid next to him.  
Ramsay set the puppy down next to them a smile on his face. “Meet Ella.”


End file.
